It Was You
by kerrbear
Summary: The turtles discover something dark about April. After thinking about all the turtles have done for her she has never felt so greatful to them. I know lousy summary. Just read please! One-shot! Saddest thing I've written.


Hi this is the first sad story I've written under Ninja Turtles. This is a one shot. I am not sure if you have heard about the murder of a French teacher at the Joyce Middle School on the news, but I knew her a little and I was very sad when she died even thought I did not know her very well. I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or the song You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins.

April was sleeping over at the lair. But she wished that she hadn't decided on that night to do it. April kept on waking up from a nightmare. A nightmare that had haunted her since she was 12 years old. She quietly climbed out of bed and went down stairs and sat on the couch.

April had sat on the couch for about an hour when Leo came down stairs. The blue clad turtle stared at April in surprise.

"April what are you doing up so late?" He asked quietly not wanting to wake up his brothers.

"I might ask you the same thing."

'I heard music."

April blushed and gingerly pulled out a small music box. Leo went down the stairs to take a closer look.

As soon as Leo was basically next to her April turned a small flower in the front. The orchestra music to One Family started playing. The music box showed a little red haired girl holding hands with a man and they twirled around to the music.

"My dad made it for my 12th birthday." April said in barely a whisper.

"So that little girl is supposed to be you?"

April nodded her head slowly.

By now the three others had come downstairs.

"I'm sorry that I woke you guys up."

'That's okay. But I don't get it, why are you up listening to it?" Donny asked referring to the music box. April gave out a shuddering sigh and they all noticed she was trying to hold back tears.

"I woke myself up from almost going into a sobbing fit."

The turtles all stared at her confused. April sighed.

"This is so embarrassing. I've cried myself to sleep at night since I was 12 years old."

"That's not embarrassing, why do you cry though?" Mikey asked.

April bit her bottom lip nervously. "It's okay April. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to.' Leo said quietly.

'No, I want to." April said firmly.

They all waited patiently. April took a deep breath.

"It was about three weeks after my 12th birthday. My dad traveled a lot because of his job and had to go back to work. His boss called and said he'd never shown up. My mom got worried and sent for the police to look for him. They found his body in an alley way, he had been shot to death." April stopped and tears streamed down her face at the memory.

"Wow April, I'm so sorry that must have been hard." Raph said sympathetically.

"There's more. I knew what had happened to him. I was walking on the street and I saw my dad talking with some men. I thought this was odd because dad was supposed to be on a plane 2 hours ago. I crept behind a building and listened in on the conversation. Apparently these guys had been after my dad for a while, they had threatened to hurt his family, my family. My dad bravely stood up to them and they shot him in the chest, the neck, and the head. I saw the whole thing I screamed but the murders had already left. I cried over my dad's death. I ran straight home, but I was too upset to say anything to my mother. When I was 16 I tracked down my dad's murders. I….I shot them and left a note on one of the bodies saying that he was a murder. Once the police saw this note they had no sympathy for them. I was so mad at my dad because he had dedicated a song to me, but he never lived up to the words." April said through tears.

"Wow that's horrible." Leo said.

'Yeah tonight was the anniversary of his death, I guess I thought that if I slept over it would take my mind off of things but it didn't work." April said.

"Well I guess you probably would rather not think about it."

"If you want you can listen to the song he sang for me." The guys agreed on it to make April feel better.

Here was the song…..

"_Come stop your crying it will be all right, just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry. For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be there in my heart. Always……."_ April broke down in tears. Once the song ended The turtles decided to leave April alone.

April looked at a photo album she brought with her. From ages 1 to 11 she had a smile on her face. From ages 12 to 22 she never smiled in pictures. Then she realized that at age twenty -three she smiled in all of the pictures again. Then she realized why. She had met the turtles then. In pictures with the turtles and her they were laughing or smiling. April smiled for real. They were the ones that had made her smile. For the longest time she had wondered why she smiled since her father was gone, now she knew why.

The next morning the four brothers were in the kitchen talking. When April entered the kitchen there was silence.

"Are you felling better April?" Donny asked.

"No, I feel great thanks to you guys!" She said.

"What did we do?' Leo asked.

"You made me smile again! You made me happy! You made me laugh! I haven't done any of that since my dad died." Tears of joy streamed down April's face. The turtles stood up and walked over to her. She flung her arms around their necks.

"Thank you guys! It was you! It was all you!" April said happily as she hugged them all tightly.

So it kind of had a happy ending. I hope you enjoyed this one more I do not own any of the songs I used in these stroies. R&R if you wish! I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
